


Three Corners, Three Sides

by twtd



Series: Emancipation [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Being Walked In On, Collars, Cunnilingus, Domdrop, F/F, Flogging, Leashes, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: One shots and prompt fills in my Emancipation universe featuring Alex, Maggie, and Lucy.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex swayed forward on the downswing, the momentum transfering from the flogger to her body. She couldn't resist it. She could barely stay upright. Her wrists were cuffed together and drawn up above her head with just enough tension to keep her in place. She had a spreader bar between her legs keeping them apart while a vibrator buzzed inside of her. She was so wet that it wanted to slip out but keeping it in was the one task Maggie had given her. Maggie, who was now silent behind her, only letting out small grunts with each of the strikes. 

Lucy was in DC until the next day and they were taking the opportunity to do something they had planned before Lucy had come into their lives, something Alex still felt a just a little too unsure of to try around Lucy. Lucy liked words. She liked making Alex think. She liked putting Alex in impossible situations and then seeing what she would do. But Maggie, Maggie was much more physical, much more straightforward. They dynamic between the three of them mixed a bit of both and Alex loved it. Right now, though, she craved that physical connection she had with Maggie, and Lucy's absence was the perfect time to revisit it something they had been to busy to indulge in lately. 

Alex rocked forward again with another blow, then another. Conscious thought was starting to slip away and everything was focused down on the feel of the flogger on her back and the vibrator inside her and Maggie's ragged breath. She was dripping with wetness and dripping with sweat and the vibrator was inexorably sliding out of her despite her best attempts to stop it.

***

Maggie was in her own world, focused entirely on Alex and the way her back was quickly turning red. Her motions had a rhythm: look at Alex's wrists to make sure there wasn't too much weight on them; look as Alex's knees to make sure they weren't shaking so badly Alex was in danger of falling; look at Alex's back to if there was any reason to stop; bring back the flogger; bring down the flogger; Listen to the snap of the flails against Alex's skin; repeat. She did it over and over again. Sweat beaded at the small of her back, but she ignored it. Her arm was starting to protest, but she ignored that. The door unlocked behind her, but she ignored that too.

***

Lucy stepped fully into the apartment before she took in the scene before her. It was obvious that neither Alex nor Maggie realized she was there. They were moving like they were both in the same trance. Alex's back was bright red and covered in welts that would turn to bruises later. As much as Lucy wanted to get out of her uniform, there was no universe in which Lucy wanted to disturb them. She carefully put down her overnight bag and slipped off her heels. She also didn't want to startle them if they realized she was there without warning. What to do?

The question was taken out of her hands when Alex shouted out and Maggie came back to herself. With almost a sixth sense, Maggie turned to look at Lucy. Her pupils were blown wide, and she looked like she was only half seeing what was in front of her. She blinked a few times before she turned back to Alex. 

When the blows stopped coming, Alex whimpered but didn't otherwise react. Then Maggie was behind her and she shivered in pent up pleasure. 

Maggie said something to Alex that Lucy couldn't hear, but she saw Alex give a little nod. Then Maggie was kneeling down and unclipping the spreader bar. Alex took a small step forward as she collected her feet under her. It was enough to create slack in the rope holding up her hands, but Maggie was quickly lowering them anyway. As soon as Maggie unclipped Alex's hands from each other, a firm hand on the top of Alex's shoulder had her sinking to the floor. 

Once she was on the floor, Alex shifted to her hands and knees. Then Alex was unmistakably crawling toward her. Lucy sucked in a breath. Alex… that wasn’t something Alex did. Except apparently it was. Now that she could see Alex's face, she could see that tears had streaked it, but Alex wasn't crying anymore. She wondered just how long they had been going at it. Alex stopped when she got to Lucy and spread her knees apart. She looked down at Lucy's feet. Lucy was shocked when she began to speak. 

"Thank…," Alex's voice was quiet and broken. "Thank you for…," She looked back over her shoulder at Maggie. Maggie stood there impassively. Alex turned back to Lucy. She looked up at Lucy and her eyes were glassy. Her irises were barely visible. She rocked a little then seemed to refocus. She dropped her eyes. Lucy was sad to see them go, but let Alex do as she had so obviously been instructed. ""Thank you for being here, ma'am." Another shudder ran through Alex as Lucy's eyes went wide. She didn't know what she was expecting, but it wasn't that. 

She cleared her throat and said, "You're welcome." What was she supposed to do now? She looked up at Maggie, but Maggie didn't give her any hints. 

Alex started speaking again. "I haven't…," Alex's voice was still rough and it was even more quiet now. Lucy had to strain to hear her. "Can I… Will you… May I…," Alex stopped, shuddered again, then caught her breath. "I can't come until you let me. It's been three days…"

"Four," Lucy interrupted her. That wasn't something Maggie had told her about but she was focused entirely on Alex right then. 

Alex nodded. "Yes, ma'am," she said. "It's been four days. May I please…? Will you let me…?" 

Alex couldn't finish her sentence before Lucy was nodding. "Yeah, you can come," she said. 

There was an orgasm wracking through Alex's body before Lucy finished speaking. As it ended, the vibrator fell and Alex started to slump forward. Lucy was there to catch her before she could hit the floor. Lucy just let Alex rest against her shoulder for as long as it took her to collect herself. She wasn't sure of just how long it was before Alex's breathing returned to normal, but eventually it did and Alex managed to hold herself up again. She winced as the skin on her shoulders pulled as she moved, but she tiredly smiled at Lucy. Lucy grabbed the vibrator and turned it off. 

"You're back early," Alex said. She leaned in and was quickly granted a quick kiss. 

"We finished early. I switched my tickets," Lucy replied. Just then, a movement caught Lucy's eye. She looked up to see Maggie still standing where she was a few minutes before. She still looked like she was out of it, and it was starting to look like she was going to collapse. "Are you good?" Lucy checked in with Alex and got a slow nod in return. That was enough reassurance for Lucy to let her go and she was quickly as Maggie's side. 

"Hey," Lucy said. She just noticed that Maggie hadn't said anything to her the entire time she had been back. 

Maggie jerked back to herself. "What?" she asked. She frantically reached out a hand to Lucy which Lucy grabbed. She looked vaguely like she was drunk. 

"Okay, why don't we sit down?" Lucy asked gently as she guided Maggie to the couch. Maggie just let herself be led. Once she was sitting, Lucy helped her lower her head down as she rubbed Maggie's back. "Alex," Lucy called out, "can you get Maggie some water for me?"

"On it," Alex said as she slowly got to her feet. She circled her arms to get the now tight shoulders to loosen up. She was going to be sore in more than one way the next day. She knew she was moving a little too slowly, but she got the requested glass of water and returned to the living room.

Meanwhile, Lucy had been holding Maggie's hand and rubbing her back and trying to help her catch her breath. She smiled up at Alex when the requested glass of water appeared. Alex looked like she was about to fall asleep on her feet, but she was still trying to do what Lucy asked her to do. She still looked at Maggie with concern. It only increased as Maggie started to shake. 

Alex sitting on the far end of the couch made Maggie flinch. "I can't…," Alex said. "She doesn't want me when she's like this." Lucy's eyes went wide. It had happened before. Well, that wasn't too surprising. Alex and Maggie obviously enjoyed intense scenes sometimes. Dropping like this wasn't unheard of, but to not want Alex while it was happening? And Alex would have been the only person around, of course she would have been. It made Lucy's heart hurt. She wanted to wrap Maggie up in a hug, but that was probably the last thing Maggie wanted. 

"So what…?" Lucy ineffectually held the glass of water as she kept holding Maggie's hand. 

"Show– shower," Maggie rasped out as she squeezed Lucy's hand tighter. 

"Okay. Okay, let's get you in the shower then," Lucy said as she sat the glass down on the coffee table. Maybe she could get Maggie to drink it later. She helped Maggie stand and walked with her toward the bedroom.

***

It was 45 minutes later before Maggie and Lucy reappeared and Alex was almost frantic with worry. The shower had run for a very long time. She hated that Maggie didn’t want her around, but she was glad Lucy was there to take care of Maggie. It had been so scary the first time it had happened and everything Alex did just seemed to make it worse.

Maggie still looked fragile, but she had her head up again. It looked like all of the tension left in Maggie body drained away when she saw Alex again. “I know you told me…,” Maggie said to Lucy. 

“But you needed to see for yourself. I know.” Lucy rubbed Maggie’s back. “Go sit down,” she said, “I just want to change.” With that, Lucy stepped away from Maggie and back into the bedroom. Maggie slowly closed the distance to the couch and came to rest beside Alex. 

“I’m,” Maggie started, “I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“You didn’t,” Alex replied. “I’m just glad Lucy was here. Can I?” Alex asked as she reached for Maggie’s hand.

“Yeah,” Maggie grasped Alex’s hand then slid closer. Alex carefully put an arm around Maggie’s shoulders. As soon as she did, Maggie curled into Alex’s side. Alex maneuvered for a blanket and wrapped them both up. 

That’s where they were when Lucy emerged from the bedroom in sweats and a tee shirt. She had another set in her hands and the comforter draped over her shoulder and trailing behind her. “These are you for,” Lucy said to Alex as she dropped them on the coffee table. She pulled the comforter up onto the couch. Maggie immediately burrowed under it as Alex bypassed the tee shirt but reached for the sweatpants. She slipped them on and joined Maggie under the blankets. 

“I thought we could eat ice cream and watch The Magic School Bus or something,” Lucy said as she grabbed the remote and tossed it toward Alex. It landed on the blankets in front of her. 

"Yeah," Maggie said. "That sounds good." She had her head on Alex's shoulder and was just waiting for Lucy to get back to pull her into their nest with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara walks in on Alex and Lucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something that a couple of people prompted me about.

Alex licked up Lucy's cunt and circled her clit with her tongue. Her collar had a leash attached to it Lucy holding it lightly, and her hands were behind her back, restrained with Lucy's favorite restraints. Maggie was working a late shift. Alex felt like she had been licking Lucy for hours, though really it had only been about 10 minutes. She was completely wrapped up in what she was doing. Lucy kept mindlessly tugging at the leash and it only spurred Alex on. 

The the sound of the window opening and the curtains flapping didn't penetrate her mind but the high pitched squeak did. Alex pulled away from Lucy's cunt and rapidly spun around. There wasn't much she could do though. The handcuffs kept her from covering herself as Kara stared. The wide-eyed stare continued for a long moment before Kara squeaked again and spun around. "Oh Rao, I'm so sorry. I… Alex… I…," Kara couldn't even form words. 

Lucy had quickly found a blanket to throw around Alex as she pulled on her own clothing. She approached Kara. "Is something happening or were you just dropping by," she asked seriously. She dug the handcuff key out of her pocket just in case it was serious. 

"Just dropped by," Kara barely managed to get out. Her voice was high and breathy. She shifted uncomfortably. 

"Then you need to leave and process at your own apartment." Lucy said as she pushed Kara's shoulder. 

"Right. Of course." Kara stepped toward the window. She tripped on the window frame but quickly righted herself as she flew off. 

Lucy closed the window and turned back to Alex. "Now, where were we?" Lucy asked as she walked over and pulled off the blanket. She picked Alex's leash up again and tugged her back to her spot between Lucy's legs. The best way to get Alex to stop worrying was to distract her and Lucy couldn't think of a better way.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy is making the bed when she sees it. She doesn't really take it in at first, just seeing a photograph with some sparkly gold shining out of it as she makes the bed. Alex and Maggie aren't much for making the bed, but years in the army have drilled it into Lucy. She passes by the photo once again and this time she takes a closer look. She picks up the photo in its frame and nearly drops it. That's Alex. That's Alex in ¾ profile wearing nothing but gold chains, leather boyshorts, and her collar. There's a leash attached but whoever might be holding is it out of the shot. Alex looks like she's in the middle of a laugh, and whoever took the picture did a spectacular job. It makes Lucy's throat tight with lust just looking at it. She understands now why the photo is in the bedroom and not out in the main part of the apartment. She's never seen Alex look that carefree. She's never seen Alex so blatantly subbing in public. Lucy gets wet just thinking about it. 

"Hey Lucy, have you see my purple tennis shoes?" Alex asks as wanders into the bedroom. "I could have sworn I…" Lucy spins around and blushes the picture still in her hand. 

"I, uh," her mouth and throat don't appear to be working. Alex lights up when she sees what Lucy is looking at. She gently takes the photo from Lucy's hands and smiles down at it.

"That was a good night," Alex says as she hands the photo back to Lucy. 

"It, uh, it looks like… yeah… when…?" Lucy still can't speak in coherent sentences. Alex chuckles. 

"It was right after Maggie collared me. I wanted to celebrate," Alex says as she beams at Lucy. 

Lucy clears her throat. "Hell of a celebration," she says. 

"That picture isn't even the good part," Alex says. She flops onto the freshly made bed and pulls Lucy down with her. It seems like Alex's morning run is being called off as Alex snuggles into Lucy's side and pushes a hand under her shirt to flutter across Lucy's stomach. "The best part happened after that."

***

Alex lounged on the rail next to the dance floor, her leash hooked around a convenient peg set into the wall. Maggie was in the bathroom and Alex was planning her next move because Maggie was still in a bit of a daze. Alex wanted to dance, and she wanted to dance with Maggie. She just had to get Maggie to be in the moment rather than in her own head. She perked up when Maggie reappeared. Maggie looked a little more alert now. Alex put her arms over Maggie's shoulders and pulled her in close. The cold chains pressed against her torso and made her shiver.

"Can we dance?" Alex asked. Of course, she would do anything Maggie wanted her to do, particularly that night, but it never hurt to suggest what she wanted. Maggie chuckled and pressed her lips along Alex's neck just above her collar. 

"Yeah babe, we can dance," she said. She let her fingers trail down Alex's arm until she could tangle Alex's fingers with her own. Maggie quickly pulled Alex's leash down and wrapped it around her wrist. A light tug was enough to get Alex moving with her toward the dance floor. Once they were there, she spun Alex into her arms and they started moving to the music. Alex clearly had more experience with this sort of dancing than Maggie did, she would have to get Alex to tell her about that later, and Maggie thoroughly enjoyed the way Alex was pressing herself into Maggie as she danced. 

Maggie didn't put too much effort into keeping up with Alex. She didn't need to. She stayed in the circle of Alex's arms as Alex danced around her. All she had to do was follow Alex's lead. The song changed to something heavier, the bass vibrating through Maggie's sternum, and Alex ground her ass into Maggie's crotch. Maggie's breath stuttered. Alex took Maggie's hands and placed them low on her hips. She manipulated Maggie's fingers until they were just under the top of her boyshorts. Alex twisted around enough for Maggie to hear her. "I want you to take me," she whispered. 

Maggie whimpered. There was no mistaking what Alex was asking of her. It was a request she never, ever expected to get. She had thought Alex was too private for that. But she didn't want to say no. She never wanted to say no to Alex. She let one of her hands push downward more fully into Alex's boyshorts while the other trailed up to her breasts. Alex gasped as Maggie pinched then rolled one of her nipples between her fingers. She cupped Alex's breast and massaged it. Alex hips bucked forward. Despite Maggie's touch, she was still moving them to the music.

Maggie let her fingers slide between Alex's lips and over her clit. If anyone were to look at them, what they were doing would be obvious, but it was unlikely they were the only pair on the dancefloor doing it. Alex shuddered at Maggie's touch and ground back against her even harder. 

"Touch me," Alex said. "Please, please touch me," Alex begged. It spurred Maggie to greater action. She slid her fingers even further back and thrust them into Alex. Alex's steps finally faltered. Maggie nudged her to keep dancing, and Alex did her best. She brought her arms up and linked them behind Maggie's neck while Maggie kept fucking into her. She was hot. She was so hot. Sweat glistened on her body and caught in the chains as it slid down her skin. Everyone else on the dance floor was pressing in on them, brushing against Alex's skin accidentally, but it only increased the intensity for her. Maggie's fingers could only get do deep from that angle but with the way Maggie's palm was hitting against her clit, it was enough and suddenly Alex was right on the edge. 

"Can I?" she gasped out. "Please, Ma'am, c– can I…," she was so close. The music was completely forgotten. Alex just stood in Maggie's arms as her hips moved to their own rhythm. 

"Say it for me, babe. Tell me want you want," Maggie husked into Alex's ear. She slowed her hand just enough to stave off Alex's orgasm. 

Alex moaned. After stuttering a bit more, Alex finally managed to get out a, "Can I please come, Ma'am,"

Maggie smirked as she palmed Alex breast and kept pinching Alex's nipple. She sped her hand back up. "Yeah, you can come now." 

Alex shuddered and clenched at Maggie's fingers inside her. A moment later, she was coming. She shouted loudly, loudly enough to be heard over the music, as the feeling flushed through her body. She dug her nails into Maggie's neck. And as she came down, she relaxed back into Maggie's arms.

***

Alex finishes her story fully pressed against Lucy's side, head on her shoulder and hand resting placidly on the skin between Lucy's breasts, but her breath is hot against Lucy's skin. Lucy, herself, is squirming with pent up frustration. She's been wanting to do something about it since halfway through Alex's story.

"That's wasn't the whole night, but that's how it started," Alex says. She moves to get up only to have Lucy stop her. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucy growls out. She pulls Alex down into a heated kiss. Alex is happy to return it, but eventually pulls away.

"We have work," Alex says as she successfully gets up. Lucy groans. 

"That was mean, and you're going to pay for it later," Lucy says. 

"I certainly hope so," Alex replies as she grabs her work clothes and starts stripping. Lucy wants to make Alex pay for it right then, but waiting will be more satisfying, so she ignores Alex's nudity and smooths the bed once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy slammed into the locker room at a dead run. The door flew back and hit the wall. At the loud bang, Alex flinched backward as Lucy slid to a stop in front of her. 

"I don't know what's wrong," Alex said as tears ran down her face. She had her arms wrapped around her knees as she lightly rocked back and forth. Lucy kneeled down next to her. 

"It's okay," Lucy said as she pulled Alex into her arms. She looked up at the agent who had followed her back to the locker room after alerting her to the problem. "Get Detective Sawyer, and get her now. Make sure everyone else stays out," she ordered, her voice rough with pent up emotion. It wasn't as bad as she first feared, Alex wasn't bleeding out on the floor, but it was still bad. Alex never cried, not even that time she cracked three rib, so to see her doing it now… Something serious had to be going on. Lucy wasn't sure what it could be, but she hoped Maggie would know. Maggie was already at the DEO, it was just a matter of finding her and getting her to the locker room. Meanwhile, Lucy held Alex, let Alex cling to her, and rocked her back and forth. 

Maggie slowly opened the door and slipped inside. She reached for the light switches and turned most of the lights off. Lucy and Alex were left in the shadows. "Hey babe," Maggie said to Alex as she slowly approached the other two women. When she got there, she sunk down on Alex's other side and wrapped her in a second set of arms. She wished she had a blanket, but it was too late to get one now. She hoped hers and Lucy's body heat would be enough to help calm Alex down. She rubbed Alex's arm and hugged her a little tighter. Alex had seemed fine twenty minutes before, but clearly that wasn't the case now. She was dropping, and dropping hard from the looks of the tears on her face. They needed to get her home, but she wasn't ready to be moved yet.. 

Beyond her tears, Alex had fallen silent, pressing tightly into Maggie's side. Maggie started running her fingers through Alex's hair. Now that Alex was somewhat more calm, Maggie turned to Lucy. 

"What happened?" she asked.

***

Lucy was just bringing the belt down on Alex's ass when the window blew open, and Supergirl flew in. As soon as she landed, Kara covered her eyes.

"Kara…," Lucy said warningly. After the last time, she couldn't believe that Kara would fly in on them again. 

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Kara quickly said, her eyes still covered. "There's an emergency downtown and J'onn needs up there right now." She spun around where she had her back to them. 

"Fine," Lucy huffed. Alex was already scrambling up and headed toward the bedroom to get her clothing. Lucy quickly followed her. Alex was halfway in her pants, wincing as she pulled them on but not pausing. Lucy put a hand on Alex's upper arm and made her stop for a moment. "Are you okay?" she asked. 

"I'm fine," Alex answered as she shrugged Lucy's hand off, then put on a sports bra and her shirt. Lucy was changing beside her and was only a step behind.

"You're sure you don't need to stay here?" Lucy asked again.

Alex was annoyed when she turned to Lucy. "I said I'm fine," she said again. "Let's go."

With that reassurance, Lucy nodded and followed Alex out of the bedroom.

***

Lucy crept closer and closer to the warehouse. Alex was a strike team away, and Maggie was with with a third team, ready to supply whatever backup the op might need. They were hoping to get in under the radar, grab everyone in the Cadmus cell, and get out before anyone was the wiser. Lucy’s earlier worry for Alex had completely left her mind. There was a mission in front of her. Everything else had to wait.

Just as they breached the doorway, the night sky lit up with explosions. As Lucy shielded her eyes, adrenaline started pouring into her bloodstream. She yelled out new ordered to her team just as she heard Alex do the same. They all ran forward and tried to salvage the situation.

***

Lucy hated the cleanup that came after a mission gone to hell. She put the last of her wounded men into transport and headed toward the area where they were holding the Cadmus operatives. They'd be going out to the desert base, but Lucy wanted to see if she could get any info out of them before that happened. She caught sight of Alex out of the corner of her eyes. She was swaying just a bit, but Lucy chalked that up to the shallow cut on her arm that was being treated before Alex would be allowed to go back to the base.

***

"Then I came back here. My team and I were debriefing when Roberts showed up and told me Alex was in trouble." Lucy tightened her arms around Alex, as if making sure she wasn't going to go anywhere. Alex was still lightly crying into Maggie's shoulder.

Maggie pursed her lips. "And now she's crying on the locker room floor."

Shame filled Lucy's eyes as she looked away. "I didn't see it. I just… I'm supposed to anticipate these things. I’m co-director of the DEO, and I missed an obvious personnel problem.” Lucy shook her head. “And I’m her lover and I missed that she needed me.” Lucy looked like she was about to cry herself. 

Maggie sighed as her anger bled away. “Alex wouldn’t have let you see that she was anything other than alright. Not when there was a mission to accomplish.” She reached for Lucy’s hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Alex’s tears were finally slowing, but Maggie knew it would be awhile before Alex was fully recovered. 

With a rough voice, Alex asked, “can we go home?” She was already pushing herself up from the floor. 

“Yeah, babe, we can go home,” Maggie said. She held a hand out for Lucy to help her up. Lucy took the hand and steadied herself against Maggie. Alex was still shaky as they led her out of the locker room. They needed to get their girl home.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and I love prompts.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @twtd11


End file.
